Of Louds And Santiagos
by LunaLoudFan23
Summary: I decided to write a mature Ronniecoln story this time. It's gonna be about Lincoln and Ronnie Anne learning about relationships as they grow up throughout the fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

A year had passed by since Lincoln had begun dating Ronnie Anne Santiago, his only childhood friend besides Clyde. They were now fourteen years old and Lincoln had taken up an opportunity to help his father with the restaurant when he didn't have school or plans to hang out at the arcade. Lynn's Table was about to open for the day so Lincoln was cleaning the booths when Lynn Sr. spoke from the kitchen. "How's it going, son?" he asked. "Almost done." Lincoln said.

"Can you try to hurry a little bit? Grant and Kataro will be here any minute to help set the tables." Lynn Sr. said. "Okay, Dad." Lincoln said.

Just then, Lincoln received a text from Ronnie Anne. "Hey. What's up?" she said. "Helping my dad with at the restaurant today." Lincoln replied.

"Cool. I think my Uncle Carlos is free later. I could ask him to drive me there and see how you're doing." Ronnie Anne said. "Sounds good. Love you, bittersweet rocket." Lincoln said.

"Love you too, nerdy snowflake. ;)" Ronnie Anne said.

Grant and Kataro arrived so Lincoln helped Grant with the menus while Kataro helped Lynn Sr. in the kitchen. "Your son is good boy, Lynn." Kataro said.

"He really is." Lynn Sr. said. At that moment, everyone heard tires squealing outside just before Sam and Luna came in with their one month old son, Logan. "The Blue Paperclips have arrived!" Luna announced.

"Luna, keep your voice down. You're gonna wake the baby." Sam said, carrying a car seat with Logan buckled up inside. "Oops. Sorry, love. Although, you didn't exactly want me to be quiet last night." Luna said in a suggestive tone.

"Again. Your brother. Right here." Lincoln said, pointing to himself. "What brings you girls back to Royal Woods?" Grant asked.

"Oh, nothing. We were just in the neighborhood and thought we'd dropped by." Luna said nonchalantly. "Lunes, we live in another state. I don't think he's going to buy that. Mrs. Obsessed With England here begged me to agree on coming from Illinois to Michigan just because she missed her dad's cooking." Sam said.

"Snitch." Luna said with her arms crossed. A while later, the restaurant opened and Lynn Sr. told Lincoln he could go home since Luna and Sam where in town. The white haired teen walked into his house and scanned it as he went upstairs. No one seemed to be home and Ronnie Anne was having trouble getting her uncle to stop reading long enough to drive her from Great Lakes City to Royal Woods. He was alone. Perfect.

Like all other teenage boys, Lincoln was at the age where he would occasionally masturbate if given the chance. Unlike boys his age however, Lincoln didn't read Playboy though. Why in the shit would he do that? He had a girlfriend. And one who could body slam him to the ground with no problem. Lincoln gave one more quick look around to make sure no one was home then closed his bedroom door, shut the curtains and pulled down his pants. The underwear he had on were purple like Ronnie Anne's old sweatshirt from when they were kids. He pulled them down too before laying on his bed with his feet on the floor. Lincoln used one hand to grip his bed and the other one to grab his penis then with images of Ronnie Anne in his mind, the boy went to work.

Moaning louder and louder with every stroke on his dick, Lincoln hadn't realized the twins had come home from their activities. Muffled sounds of their brother moaning filled the air so Lola and Lana went upstairs to investigate. Meanwhile, the only Loud boy was still tugging on his weiner and letting out moans of pleasure while saying his girlfriend's name. "What do think he's doing in there?" Lola asked. "I don't know. Maybe he just really likes Ronnie Anne." Lana said.

"Come on. Let's go to our room." Lola said. The twins went down the hall just as Lincoln was about to blow. He kept on playing tug of war with his cyclops until…. "Ahhhhhh! Oh god! Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln screamed just as his penis exploded like a volcano, oozing its liquid all over the room.

Lincoln took a few minutes to catch his breath then carefully stood up and got himself wiped off before pulling his underwear and pants back up and using tissues to clean the floor. The white haired teen fixed his hair while leaving his room to get a snack from the fridge. "What are you looking for, big brother?" Lana asked. Lincoln screamed at the sudden presence of the twins then said, "Uhhh…. Nothing." before using his hands to cover the boner showing through his pants.

"What's going on with you? Do you need to pee or something?" Lola asked. "I know what his problem is." Lucy said. This time, both Lincoln and the twins screamed.

"Lucy. When did you get home?" Lincoln said nervously. "About the time where you were reaching your climax." Lucy said.

"How do you know about that?" Lincoln asked. "My best friend is your age, remember? I hear things." Lucy said.

"While having a teenage companion is a fairly good source of information, I feel that biology explains it more thoroughly." Lisa said. "Are all five of my younger sisters home?" Lincoln asked while looking up to the ceiling as if speaking to the heavens.

"Hi, Linky." Lily said. Lincoln stood in complete silence for a minute before announcing that he was going to Clyde's and Lucy was in charge. He walked all the way from his house to the McBride's with his hands over his crotch, silently praying no one could see him at the moment. Upon arrival of his best friend's house, Lincoln used one hand to knock on the door then waited until Clyde answered the door. "Hi, Clyde." Lincoln said.

"Hey, Lincoln. Why are your hands covering your groin?" Clyde said. "I came home and no one was there soon I decided to masturbate. Then, my litter sisters returned so I told them I was coming here." Lincoln said.

"That's rough, buddy. Why don't you come sit down for a while? My dads aren't home." Clyde said, leading his best friend through the front door and over to the couch. "Thanks. Can you imagine how mortifying it is to be jerking off in your room then go to the kitchen and find out your sisters came home while you were doing it?" Lincoln said.

"Well, I don't have any siblings. But, I'm sure that it would be humiliating if I did. At least if you had brothers, they'd understand." Clyde said. "I don't know about that. Lisa gave me a watch that gave me ability to live in a reality where I had brothers once. It didn't work out." Lincoln said.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door so Lincoln covered himself with a pillow while Clyde answered it to find Ronnie Anne on the other side. "Is Lincoln here?" she asked. Clyde let her in and she addressed her boyfriend. "Lincoln, where have you been? I've looked all over for you." she said.

"Sorry, Rons. I had a situation." Lincoln said. "What's with the pillow?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Lincoln said. "Got an erection, huh?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"How did you… Bobby." Lincoln said, remembering that his girlfriend has an older brother. "Yep. I can't tell you how many times I heard him screaming and moaning before we moved to Great Lakes City." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well, at least you get it. I was in the middle of business when my younger sisters came home. Totally fucking humiliating." Lincoln said. "I'll get some ice. Maybe that'll help." Ronnie Anne said, going to the kitchen.

Lincoln's boner finally went down so he and Ronnie Anne took a walk past their old school. "I miss when we used to go here. Remember when we first met how I'd prank you all the time?" Ronnie Anne said. "You mean like pantsing me in front of everyone, tying my shoelaces together, putting a whoopee cushion under my butt and filling my locker with garbage? Yes, I remember." Lincoln said.

"Don't forget the note on your back and the watermelon lime gum in your hair." Ronnie Anne said, reminding him. "Right. You know, it's crazy. Even after all those pranks and my sisters butting in, we still became good friends. Now we've been dating for a year and it's all in the past." Lincoln said.

"If you want, we can recreate that day. Maybe we'll have better luck getting in then Lori and Bobby had trying to get in the high school." Ronnie Anne said. "Sounds awesome! Let's do it!" Lincoln said.

The couple found an open window so Ronnie Anne helped Lincoln through it before climbing in herself. "Okay, there's my old locker. Get ready." Lincoln said. He went over and started reenacting the day his sisters meddled. Ronnie Anne pulled down his pants and realized what color his briefs were. "Your underwear is purple." she said.

"Do you like them?" Lincoln asked. "Well, yeah. But, you had white briefs that day." Ronnie Anne said.

"Maybe next time?" Lincoln asked. The young couple did everything they had the day Lincoln's sisters found out about Ronnie Anne before going to the Loud house. "Looks like Sam and Luna's bus is here." Ronnie Anne said, noticing the huge transport vehicle in the driveway.

"Yeah. Luna missed our dad's cooking so they came up for a visit. I just hope the big mouths haven't spilled the beans about my little mishap from earlier." Lincoln said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Lincoln and his little sisters went to school while Ronnie Anne stayed at his house to take care of the pets. While getting changed in the locker room for gym, Lincoln talked to Clyde about Ronnie Anne. "I really miss her when she's in Great Lake City. You know? It's not easy having a girlfriend who lives miles away." Lincoln said. "Wish I could help, buddy. I'm sure you and Ronnie Anne can work things out though. Lori and Bobby had problems with the long distance thing too, but now they're getting married after college." Clyde said.

Just then, Lincoln got an idea. "That's it! All I have to do is exactly what Lori did when she was dating Bobby and everything will be fine!" Lincoln said happily. "That's not what I meant, but sure." Clyde said.

"Hey, Larry." Chandler said. "Chandler, you know my name is Lincoln. We talked about it. Remember?" Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just messing with you. So, I hear you're having problems with Ronnie Anne. Maybe I can help." Chandler said. "No thanks. I can handle it." Lincoln said.

All of the boys were in nothing but their underwear and Trent had apparently lost his balance while getting changed because he fell and grabbed Chandler's boxer briefs, sending them plummeting to his ankles. With his three inch penis now exposed, Chandler turned around. "Trent, watch where you're going next time you fall! You're lucky they're aren't any girls in here!" he shouted. But, the door to the locker room had a window in it and Girl Jordan happened to be walking passed with Stella.

Girl Jordan already saw Lincoln and Clyde in there underwear at her party three years prior, but Stella hadn't so the two boys quickly hid out of sight. Chandler and Trent however were still visible, giving the girls a good view of the former standing with his dick fully exposed and the latter on the floor in white briefs. The girls busted up laughing while the two boys turned red in embarrassment and covered up.

"Man, that was close." Lincoln said. "Yeah. I don't want a repeat of Girl Jordan's pool party and Stella has never seen us in our underpants." Clyde said.

"Exactly why I prefer to keep it that way." Lincoln said. In gym, the boys were playing dodgeball against the girls. "Hey, Chandler! You should be playing on our team!" Girl Jordan said.

"Yeah! That dick of yours is so small, it might as well not even be there!" Stella said.

"Chandler's a girl, Chandler's a girl!" Mollie said, causing everyone else to start chanting with her except for Lincoln and his friends. "I feel bad for Chandler." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. The guy used to be a jerk, but even he doesn't deserve this." Clyde said. "What should we do?" Zach asked.

The boys grabbed Chandler and helped him out of the gym. "Thanks, guys. This day has been totally humiliating. Girl Jordan and Stella see me naked in the locker room and now our whole class is calling me a girl." Chandler said. "Well, it's the least we can do after what happened at the haunted house three years ago." Lincoln said.

When school ended, Lincoln rode the bus home like Luna used to sometimes and Ronnie Anne was waiting on the stairs. "Hey, handsome." Ronnie Anne said. "Hey, beautiful. Guess what happened at school today?" Lincoln said.

"What?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Okay. So, Clyde and I were changing in the locker room for gym when Chandler came over and offered to help me with our relationship problems. I told him no thanks. But then, Trent lost his balance and pulled Chandler's underwear down. Chandler turned around to yell at him when Stella and Girl Jordan walked passed the door. They got a full view of Chandler standing in the middle of the locker room naked with Trent on the floor in nothing but white briefs." Lincoln said.

"Wow. I guess that was karma for them being jerks to you and Clyde in elementary school, huh?" Ronnie Anne said. "Yeah. Maybe Lance and those other guys who teased me before will get it too. But, that's not all. In gym, we were playing dodgeball when everyone started chanting that Chandler is a girl so me and the guys helped him out." Lincoln said.

"That was very nice of you, Linc." Ronnie Anne said, kissing her boyfriend. A week later, this new kid named Max showed up and Stella was showing him around when Lance bumped into them. "Hey, everyone! Look at this dweeb getting escorted around the school by a girl!" Lance said.

"Leave him alone, Lance!" Stella said. "And what are you gonna do if I don't, Miss Philippines?" Lance asked Stella. Just then, Max's pants got pulled down and he looked behind him to see one of the boys who had teased Lincoln back in elementary school was the one that did it. Max covered himself, but he was too embarrassed to pull his pants back up so he just stood there with a red face in a pair of Ace Savvy briefs while everyone but Stella laughed at him.

Clyde and Lincoln saw what was happening and decided to step in. Lincoln knew what it felt like to be pantsed in front of a crowd of people since Ronnie Anne used to do it to him so he knew what he needed to do. "Grab him, Clyde!" Lincoln said to his best friend as they both tackled Lance to the floor. "Hey! What-" Lance said.

As Clyde held Lance by his arms so he couldn't get away, Lincoln began removed the bully's shoes and socks. When they finally allowed Lance to get up, the light blonde haired boy realized that he was completely naked and was so mortified that he covered himself with his hands then ran down the hall while people laughed, pointed and made comments. "Thanks." Max said, pulling his own pants up. "No problem. Lance is kind of a jerk so he had it coming. I'm Lincoln, by the way. This is my best buddy, Clyde. We like Ace Savvy too." Lincoln said.

"Yeah. Lance and his friend, Trent made fun of us for liking it once." Clyde said. Then, Clyde looked at his watch and said, "Oh no! I promised Haiku that I'd help her with a project for writing club! See you guys later!" "Haiku is Clyde's girlfriend. You can came to my house after school and meet my girlfriend, Ronnie Anne if you want. She used to live here before she moved to Great Lake City, so she's in town visiting me for a while." Lincoln said.

"Sounds cool." Max said. Later, Max walked to Lincoln's house with him and found Ronnie Anne in the kitchen. "Hey, Linc. How was school?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"It was alright. This is my new friend. Lance was picking on him so Clyde and I stepped in." Lincoln said. "Max Walker. Pleased to meet you." Max said, introducing himself and shaking Ronnie Anne's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago." Ronnie Anne said. "Lincoln's girlfriend. He told me you were visiting. How did you and him start dating anyway?" Max said.

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Ronnie Anne said.


	3. Chapter 3

*Flashback in Ronnie Anne's POV*

It all started three years ago. I was minding my own business when I overheard Bobby talking to Lori in his room. "So, we figured out who the letter was for. Turns our mom used to send love letters to our dad all the time when they were dating." Lori said. "Aww! That's so sweet." Bobby said.

"I know, right? Anyway, Luna suggested we all do it. She even gave one to her friend from school." Lori said. "She gave one to Sam? That's adorable! Did Lincoln send his to Ronnie Anne?" Bobby said.

"No, he literally gave it to some girl he met at the arcade." Lori said. I gasped and ran to my room. I didn't know why at the time, but I was very hurt at the fact that Lincoln gave a letter to some girl he doesn't even know. "Gus's Games And Grub is our place! How could he do this?" I said to myself.

I turned on the radio, hoping there'd be a song that would help me get out my emotions. 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift was on so I laid on my bed and quietly sang along while fighting back tears.

*End of Flashback*

"I'm so sorry that I made you cry, Ronnie Anne. I don't know what I was thinking back then." Lincoln said. "It's fine, Lincoln. I got over it." Ronnie Anne said.

"I hate to leave, but I gotta get home. Nice to meet you, Ronnie Anne." Max said. "You too, Max." Ronnie Anne said.

Max left and Ronnie Anne glared at Lincoln. "You're not over it, are you?" he asked. "Of course I'm not over it, Lincoln! You gave a love letter to some random girl at the arcade! Our arcade! How could you be so insensitive?" Ronnie Anne said before running out the door and slamming it.

Lincoln walked all over the town, looking for his distraught girlfriend. But ended up finding two people that he didn't want to see instead. At the park were two of the biggest bullies in all of Royal Woods. "Oh no. Hawk and Hank. This day couldn't get any worse." Lincoln said to himself.

"Hey, Snow Head! Come here!" Hawk said. Lincoln reluctantly walked over to the two guys. "Me and Hawk haven't bullied you in a while." Hank said.

"And we think it's way overdue." Hawk said. The two boys grabbed Lincoln and removed every single one of his clothes then threw him in the pond before running off while laughing. When Lincoln came up to the surface of the water, it was beginning to get dark and he was covered in mud from head to toe. He swam to the shore and got out of the water. He was even more humiliated than when he walked from his house to Clyde's with a boner, especially since he was completely naked and still had to fight Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln found a truck stop with an outdoor bathroom and figured he could at least wash some of the mud out of his hair in the sink. "I hope that I'm covered enough that Ronnie Anne won't be able to tell I'm naked. If I ever find her." Lincoln said to himself. He snuck toilet paper to himself just in case then headed off again.

Lincoln came across Ronnie Anne's old house. The one she used to live in with her mom and Bobby until they moved to Great Lake City. It was a long shot that she was there and the chances of someone living there was fairly high, but Lincoln had a look around anyway. The door was unlocked so Lincoln slipped in. The house was kinda dark with the sun setting and the lights didn't work so Lincoln figured it was vacant. "Ronnie? Are you here? Listen, I'm sorry about Paige. I really am. She doesn't matter to me. What matters is you forgiving me. I only wish I knew if you were here." Lincoln said. "Lincoln? Is that you?" Ronnie Anne asked, coming out of her old bedroom.

"Yes." Lincoln said. "Why are covered in mud and toilet paper? Are you naked?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yes, I'm naked. I bumped into Hawk and Hank at the park so they took my clothes and threw me into the pond. I put the toilet paper on myself at a truck shop to cover up more." Lincoln said. "Come on. Let's get you home and cleaned up. That mud can't feel good on your groin." Ronnie Anne said.

The two went back to Lincoln's house and Ronnie Anne took of the toilet paper then got a bath ready for Lincoln. "Ronnie Anne, I'm fourteen. I don't take baths anymore." Lincoln said. "Do you want that mud off or not? Just get in the tub and I'll bring you some clothes." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln did as he was told. This was it. The Hispanic girl had seen Lincoln in his underwear and even shirtless, but this was the first time she was going to see him naked. All because of Hawk and Hank being jerks. Ronnie Anne came in with Lincoln's clothes and set them on the toilet then squirted a bit of body wash on a sponge and began washing her boyfriend's upper body. Lincoln could feel a warm sensation between his legs as he realized that he was getting an erection from Ronnie Anne giving him a bath. He tried to hide it, but he knew it wouldn't be possible forever. "I forgive you, by the way. I know you gave Paige that letter when we were kids. It just really hurt and I needed some time to get my emotions out." Ronnie Anne said. "I completely understand." Lincoln said.

The more Ronnie Anne cleaned him, the more Lincoln felt his erection growing. She finished his chest and torso before rinsing the sponge and washing his legs. "Ronnie Anne…" Lincoln moaned. "You like that, huh? How's this?" Ronnie Anne said, putting the sponge on Lincoln's groin and washing his growing dick.

Lincoln was in bliss at this moment. His girlfriend was seemingly getting much enjoyment out of cleaning him because the more he moaned with pleasure, the more she scrubbed. Pretty soon, Lincoln was all clean and once again had a boner. Only this time it wasn't from masturbating. "Maybe I should give you baths more often." Ronnie Anne joked. "Just don't tell anyone. Especially not my sisters. If they find out what happened, I'll never live it down." Lincoln said.


	4. Chapter 4

One year later, Ronnie Anne's family was setting up for a special party. The young girl was turning fifteen so her quinceañera was being planned at that moment. Of course, her theft store obsessed cousin had found her an outfit so she was wearing a dress while staring out her window as Maria could be heard from the living room. "Ronalda! Sid's here!" the woman said. "Awesome." Ronnie Anne said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Sid Chang was Ronnie Anne's best friend. The girls were a year apart and two entirely different nationalities, but that never mattered because Sid was like Ronnie Anne's version of Clyde and the two loved hanging out together. "Hey, Ronnie Anne." Sid said, entering her friend's room. "Hey, dude." Ronnie Anne said.

"What's up with the dress?" Sid asked, sitting on Ronnie Anne's bed. "Carlota gave it to me for my quinceañera." Ronnie Anne said.

"Your what?" Sid asked in a confused tone. "Quinceañera. It's a Hispanic girl's fifteenth birthday. Her passage to womanhood." Ronnie Anne said.

"Oh. That sounds fun. I wish Asian girls had a special party like that when they turn fifteen." Sid said. "Yeah. I guess it's just that it seems like everything is hitting me all at once today. My dad has been living and working in Peru since I was a kid, I'm trying to juggle my life here while trying to work out things with Lincoln… It's just so stressful. And now I'm turning fifteen on top of it." Ronnie Anne said.

Sid was concerned about her friend so she stood up and said, "Come on. Let's take a walk. Maybe some fresh air will help." Ronnie Anne nodded in agreement before letting Sid lead her outside then singing Reflection from Mulan. "Sid?" Ronnie Anne said when she was done.

"Yeah?" Sid said. "Don't tell the others about this, but I like hanging out with you a lot more than with them. Ronnie Anne said.

"I like hanging out with you too, Ronnie Anne." Sid said, giving her friend a hug. "Yeah, yeah. Now get off and at least help me get rid of this make-up." Ronnie Anne said.

Meanwhile, Lincoln was on his way. Lori had taken time off college so that she could attend Ronnie Anne's party and that meant driving her brother from Royal Woods. "This is literally so exciting! Ronnie Anne's becoming a woman! Are you going to propose? It is a special day after all." Lori said. "Do you think I should? Luna and Sam didn't get engaged until they were sixteen. Besides, I don't even have a ring." Lincoln said.

"1. You're literally comparing your relationship to Luna's? And 2. It's literally a big city. There has to be a jewelry store where you can get one. Bobby can help you. He needs to get a present for Ronnie Anne anyway." Lori said.

When they got into Great Lake City, Lori pulled over and dropped Lincoln off with Bobby at the department store. "Hey, bro. I hope you're here to help me pick out a gift. I have no idea what to get for a quinceañera present." Bobby said. The younger Santiago man was now 21 and in his third year of college. He had begun to grow facial hair and wore a university T-shirt. "I might be able to help, but Lori also wants me to pick out a ring for Ronnie Anne since it's a special day." Lincoln said.

"You're gonna propose? That's really sweet! Maybe you should pick out something nice to wear." Bobby said. "Don't you need to save money for books and stuff?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Especially with my dad working in Peru. Come on!" Bobby said, grabbing Lincoln's arm and lead him throughout the store.

Back at the bodega, Ronnie Anne and Sid returned from their walk just as Lori arrived. "Hey, Ronnie Anne. That dress is literally adorbs." Lori said. "Carlota gave it to me. She had me wearing makeup too, but Sid helped me wash it off." Ronnie Anne said.

Lincoln and Bobby will be here as soon as they can. They're picking out gifts for you." Lori said. "Terrific." Ronnie Anne said.

"I've never even picked out a ring before! What if the one I get is stupid and Ronnie Anne hates me?" Lincoln said while trying on suits. "That won't happen, Little Loud. My sister can be rough around the edges at times, but she loves you. Besides, what could possibly go wrong?" Bobby said.

Just then, Lincoln heard bells ringing and thought it was a fire alarm so he ran out of the dressing room. Only to discover it was just bells and nothing more. Everyone looked at him and laughed so the young boy looked down and saw that he was wearing nothing but his socks along with a pair of white briefs. If he was home and around his sisters, this wouldn't be a big deal since they all saw him in his underwear on a regular basis. But, he wasn't at home or around his sisters. He was standing in a crowded department store with his girlfriend's brother, who was also his oldest sister's fiance. Needless to say, Lincoln was mortified and covered up as he walked backwards into the dressing room.

"Come on, bro. It could've been worse. You could've been naked." Bobby said. "I was in my socks and underwear! Which is more or less the same thing! I can't believe a whole crowd of people saw me wearing nothing but socks and a pair of briefs. And when I'm supposed to be at the bodega celebrating my girlfriend's quinceañera." Lincoln said. Bobby felt sorry for Lincoln so he decided to fix the problem. The 21 year old took off his shirt then removed his shoes. "Bobby? What are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Making my future bro in-law feel better. If the whole store sees me practically naked too, then you won't be the only one embarrassed." Bobby said as he took off his pants. The young Santiago man was wearing a pair of boxers with tacos on them. When the boys were done, they went back to the bodega with shopping bags. Lincoln carried his to Ronnie Anne's room and was started when he heard a voice say, "Hi, Lincoln!" But, it was just Sid. "Oh. Hi, Sid. Can you make sure Ronnie Anne doesn't come in here? I have to find the ring I got for her." Lincoln said. "You got her a ring? Are you gonna propose? Let me see!" Sid said, trying to look over Lincoln's shoulder.

"Sid, please! Just watch the door. Okay?" Lincoln said. "Alright, Lincoln." Sid said, doing as she was told.


	5. Chapter 5

"Got it!" Lincoln said, grabbing the ring from his bag and showing it to Sid. "Ooooh!" Sid said, admiring the ring.

Suddenly, C.J. appeared and said, "Come on, you guys! The other guests are starting to arrive!" "I guess I'll have to propose to Ronnie Anne later." Lincoln said, putting the ring in his pocket.

"Let's go! I did some research on quicenera traditions and the first is a dance done by the birthday girl with her Court of Honor!" Sid said. "What's that?" Lincoln asked.

"A gathering of close friends and relatives! This party is gonna be so much fun! And that ring you got for her is the perfect gift too!" Sid said.

Lincoln and Sid went out to the living room to greet the other guests, including Sid's family along with Ronnie Anne's city friends. "Yo, Santiago! This party looks awesome!" Nikki said. "Thanks." Ronnie Anne said.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne!" Sid said. "Hi, Sid. Hi, Lincoln. I guess I look pretty silly in this dress, huh?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Not at all. You look beautiful." Lincoln said. "Thanks, Linc." Ronnie Anne, smiling.

Ronnie Anne gathered up her friends along with Bobby and their cousins before doing their dance then moved onto the rest of the ceremony. The Casagrandes found most of the traditions to be silly so everyone made up their own. Especially since Ronnie Anne's only sibling was Bobby. After the dance came the presenting of the gifts, which made Lincoln begin sweating nervously. "I'm going to go cool off for a minute!" he announced, running to the bathroom and shutting the door before hastily removing his tuxedo until he had nothing on but his underwear. "I don't know if I can do this." he said to himself.

Lincoln started thinking about his relationship with Ronnie Anne. How they met as kids, how she used to prank him all the time and how there's an engagement ring in his pocket. He wondered if anyone else has felt this way before proposing to their girlfriend then he heard some guys playing basketball outside and went to Ronnie Anne's bedroom window to watch, completely forgetting that he was almost naked until Frida called him back to the party. "Crap! I'm gonna have to get dressed quickly so I can get back to the living room!" Lincoln said, rushing to retrieve his clothes and put them on before joining everyone. Not realizing that he left his belt on the tub.

When the boy returned to the party, everyone was waiting for him to present his gift to Ronnie Anne so he took the ring out of his pocket and that resulted in his pants falling directly to his ankles. Now he was standing in front of not only Ronnie Anne's family, but also the Changs and Ronnie Anne's city friends with his briefs on display. Totally embarrassed by what just happened, Lincoln ran back to the bathroom and grabbed his belt then went down the fire escape.

Ronnie Anne found him a few minutes later, sitting in front of the building. "Hey. There's my handsome boyfriend." she said. "You're not too ashamed to call me that?" Lincoln asked.

"Why would I be?" Ronnie Anne asked. "Because it's your quicenera and my pants fell down in front of your family and friends." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, that's no big deal. It was actually pretty funny. Besides, I used to pants you all the time so you should be used to having your briefs exposed in public by now." Ronnie Anne said. "I guess you're right. I'm making a big deal out of nothing." Lincoln said.

"So, what were you going to give me?" Ronnie Anne asked. Lincoln looked at the box in his hand then took a deep breath and got down on one knee. "We've been through a lot together. My sisters meddling, the Sadie Hawkins Dance, me enduring all of Luan's pranks that one April Fools Day so you wouldn't have to, the egg project, you having to tell your city friends the truth about where you're from. No matter what's happened, we've always dealt with it. And I wouldn't dream of being with anyone else in this world except you. Ronalda Anne Santiago, will you marry me?" he said.

"Yes! I'd love to!" Ronnie Anne said. The couple hugged and kissed before noticing that everyone had been watching the entire time. "That was the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life." Carl said, trying not to cry.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. When it was over, Lincoln and Sid helped clean up. "See, Lincoln? I told you that ring was a perfect gift." Sid said. "Yeah. You were right. I still wish my pants hadn't fallen down in front of everyone though." Lincoln said.

"I know what will cheer you up. Come on! Let's go outside and watch people shoot hoops!" Ronnie Anne said. "Awesome! Great idea, Ronnie Anne!" Sid said.

The trio sat on the fire escape while enjoying some hot dogs Ronnie Anne brought up from Bruno's cart. One of the players had shorts that were so short people could hardly tell he was wearing any. Until someone on the other team grabbed them before pulling them down just before the wind blew up the dude's shirt and revealed that he wasn't wearing any underpants. Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Sid laughed then Ronnie Anne said, "I told you what happened at my party was no big deal. At least you aren't that guy." "Totally. Having your pants fall down in front of a bunch of people is embarrassing, but someone painting you when you don't have underwear is worse." Sid said.

"Yeah. This turned out to be a great day. Ronnie Anne's my fiance, we're on the fire escape eating hot dogs and now we just saw a guy become more humiliated than me." Lincoln said.


End file.
